Eidolon: The Treason of Moon and Sun
by AMERICANOUK
Summary: As the years pass by Eidolon is too familiar with war and corruption, demons now threaten the existance of humans but the old orders of Eidolon will fight to protect thier way of life.


Eidolon: The treason of moon and sun

Our story begins in the second era of Eidolon, it has been 100 years since the beginning of the first days and the mortals have already started to form self-sustaining societies.

Although their lives are productive they are far from happy, the humans are plagued by the other species that call Eidolon home, farms and villages who live outside of the safety of the city walls find their homes raided by bandits, monsters and sickness.

Every day they struggle but in the end they all know it will repeat tomorrow.

The Gods watch those who struggle in times of strife and it is from these times where heroes will rise and evil will fall.

In a small farming village, located on the continent of Balder fell, there lived a young girl and a young boy. They were brother and sister; though not by blood, their lives are anything but peaceful.

However they were care-free.

One day their village was visited by knights clad in gold and polished steel armour, they bore a mark that all know it as the GoldenSun Court.

An order of those who wish to see the light of the sun burn the darkness away, they believe that the god Quatezalle shall ward off all evil that lurks within the shadows and bestow upon those who prove themselves worthy enough to carry his light the title Hero.

Recently there has been a terrible amount of evil that has plagued the land, demon realms are now invading Eidolon spewing darkness and terror into the land. The kingdom Corpus has already fallen at the hands of the white succubus Nilis, 2nd Daughter of Helia, goddess of corruption.

It was a golden kingdom built by the GSC and the headquarters of the GSC but now it's throne belongs to the lilim Nilis, the 2nd most powerful monster in Eidolon.

The GSC lost many soldiers and many heroes fell into corruption, her power was too great and her army turned the GSC against each other, now the GSC are looking to rebuild their army and forge stronger heroes.

That mission led them to the village.

The girl was selected for hero forging; she was destined to become a great hero that would protect humanity and defeat the darkness.

The boy however was to stay in the village, his path did not belong in the light of the sun.

She wished her brother a long and happy life, but he only wanted to be with her, he needed to repay a debt to her and her family. She and her family saved him from the streets after the collapse of Corpus, his family was killed during the invasion and only he was able to escape.

He wandered the roads until he couldn't walk anymore, only then was he found by her family. They nursed him back to health and raised him as their own, he has been in their debt ever since and aims to pay them back for their kindness.

Before she left, she gave him a piece of red velvet cloth.

She told him "If you ever feel like you're going to cry use this and know that I'll wipe your tears for you"

However the sad part was he never cried after she left.

2 months later, on a cold winter's night, the village was under attack by a horde of monsters that came from Corpus, the demon realm was expanding and the monsters were growing. The people of the village didn't die but instead they were corrupted, becoming mad and delusional.

They corrupted the others who weren't already like them and the boy watched as his family became consumed in paranoia and violence.

It was happening again, everyone he cared about was being taken away from him, the light withered away and the darkness dominated.

But through the gloom of night, a light was shone, it was so bright that darkness tried to run but instead it was destroyed by more white lights.

The boy looked up and thought he saw his sister but when the light dimmed it revealed their bearers, they were people who wore black clothing and black armour with silver trims, on their shoulders they wore a silver crescent moon.

The boy was confused because he expected the GSC but these people didn't follow the suns light. These people belonged to an order known as the SilverMoon Sovereignty; they followed the light of the moon and believe that when all other lights have died in the dark the moon will be there to guide them through the darkness.

There were only three lights & each one had a bearer, they saw the boy and knew that he was the only survivor of the attack; they told the boy to come with them and promised him that they will show him how to make sure the attacks won't take his family ever again.

News of the attack reached the GSC headquarters, no survivors were found. The girl heard the news and didn't want to believe it, she lost everything she loved however, something happened that day; the once innocent & loving girl was filled with rage & anger, she wanted revenge.

Since that day she dedicated her body and soul in the art of war and the power of the sun. During this time she found another love… for battle.

Meanwhile the boy found some redemption in his darkened life.

Within a new found family he wasn't just trained to fight in the darkness, he was forced to survive. The SMS do not have a large army like the GSC but instead they have skilfully polished individuals known as officers.

SMS officers are highly renowned as both graceful & ruthless, although they're training teaches them to kill its actual purpose is to show them that their survival is priority as well as they're mission.

They may not have heroes like the GSC but they do have something equally as powerful but only a select few may hold this title, the rank of commander may take control of 5 officers of his/ her choice and they are trained further to the point where they may utilize both light and night.

The girl grew in light and the boy grew in the night, it was fate for these two walk separate paths that would one day intersect.

The girl grew into a beautiful & strong woman; the light of the sun nourished her and she was finally a hero if not one of the most powerful heroes in Eidolon, her light could not be matched for even its glow would blind any creature of the dark. Her hunger for battle could not be sated, even her fellow heroes could not satisfy her need to have an incredible battle; their light could not hold a candle to hers so she waits until someone will one day match her light.

The darkness within Corpus was growing stronger by the day. Nilis awaited for her moment to strike but to her demise the GSC launched a surprise raid on her corrupted kingdom. The GSC numbers were great but the dark creatures that lied within the kingdom were large and strong, gate demons emerged from the depths of the kingdom and their large wings overshadowed the battlefield.

With jaws of jagged metal and flesh of black stone these demons towered over the blockade walls of Corpus.

Catapult fire from the GSC rained upon the demons but this only angered them, the demons took to the sky and dropped onto the ranks of the GSC. It was a slaughter. Many soldiers were killed and none were able to defeat the demons, until she shinned.

The girl from the village unsheathed her sword; it glowed like the morning sky and through the visor of her helmet, her eyes burned like fire. She used a catapult to jump on-top of one of the demons and as she did she impaled her sword into the head of a demon, the sword melted through the stone and cracked the demons head in half. The tide of battle turned after that.

The other heroes had also laid waste to the other demons but there were still many more to come. The fighting went on for hours and the GSC still hadn't gotten anywhere near the gate, night was about to fall upon the land which in turn would announce the coming of the demon horde.

The shadow of Corpus's wall churned and swelled, the horde had come.

It wasn't long before demon realm gates sprouted from the dead earth and numerous demons with a lust for blood came forth from these gates.

It is the GSC's belief that when darkness threatens to overshadow the light of day a bright glowing sun will burn away all those who dare stand before the sun god.

The soldiers of the GSC charged into battle and the Heroes set their swords on the foul beings who dare bare their fangs and claws on those who carry the sun god's will.

Blood was spilled on both sides; swords cleaved and claws tore, calling it a blood bath was an understatement, carnage turned the earth red and black. The GSC were holding up but there was no end to the horde, the gates kept spewing out more and more demons, the longer the gates were left open the stronger the demons got, until he arrived.

Through the dark of night a white light broke the black shadowy clouds and a single beam of light announced itself into the battlefield, when the light faded a single person stood upon the bloodied field.

This single person wore a hooded trench coat and a faceless metal mask, the demons did not hesitate to attack the new intruder but to their demise the intruder did not intend to die.

As quickly as he arrived he drew from the inside of his jacket a pistol sized crossbow that had a an auto-loader mechanism, he shot bolt after bolt each one hitting dead on its mark, no demon was able to come close to his breath.

A gate demon had noticed his presence and tried to attack him but it was quickly killed by the GSC hero who came from the village.

She looked at the intruder and said to him "Who dares interfere with our holy crusade, this is no place for the likes of you"

The intruder looked at her and as he did his black metal mask glowed a symbol that has not been seen by the GSC since the fall of Corpus.

"The SilverMoon Sovereignty…. How dare you come here! You have no claim to this kingdom!"

The intruder then spoke,

"You are right, we have no claim to the golden kingdom but you forget as to who made its throne, the silver throne" said the intruder but his voice was anything but human

"If you think you can enter this kingdom you are gravely mistaken, I will cut your head from your body before you step foot through those gates"

"Then first I'll kill you then I'll kill your friends and after I've finished my mission I'll find your family, I'm sure they'll want to know of you passing"

"My family is long dead, killed by the demons that taint this kingdom….. And now I will have my revenge, starting with you"

She was the first to attack and even though her speed and ferocity had been unmatched, today was the day she would fight someone who was her equal.

From his belt he grabbed a sword hilt that had no blade; he pressed a small lever on the hilt and a thin white glowing blade appeared from the hilt. It was just enough time to block her incoming attack.

He brought up his cross-pistol and started to fire, his shots were on their mark but she had deflected each one.

Deciding there was no point of firing anymore he put away the cross-pistol and used his blade to finish her. His attacks were faster than anything the girl had ever seen, all her other fellow heroes couldn't even land a single hit on her yet he was able to unleash a flurry of attacks that slowly withered her.

The swords design was like that of a rapier but she had never seen a blade glow white hot like his one did however, he knew all about her blade.

GSC knights are so simple with their weapons that her great sword was easy to read on how it performed. Its design was to kill almost everything with one hit and the reason why it glows like the morning sky is to empower its owner, her strength and power come from her weapons enchantment.

Even though her weapon gives her strength she lacks speed & accuracy, something he makes up for.

She tried to land a hit but he was easily able to dodge.

"Stop dodging you coward! Why are you so fast!?"

"My power comes from both the light and the dark; to utilize both is to understand both you and your enemy"

She tried using AOE (Area of Effect) attacks but he redirected the attacks before they could land which in turn he was able to hit her, withering her down even further.

"You may have trained under the light of the sun but I never had that benefit"

"Ugh... What do you mean? Surely you learned how to use the moons power"

"No… our training is designed to break us, to destroy us, to make sure we never become what we were before… Weak, the light of the moon does not aid us willingly due to our training, because of what we've become the light of the moon will never shine for us"

"Spare me your talk, you think you're the only one who was forced to change, everyone is forced to change sometime in their lives, you are no different from them"

"Enough!"

He slashed his blade across her helmet and the blade melted a cut into the helmet.

He stood over her and said,

"I chose to take any path necessary to make sure I didn't have to witness the corruption tear humanity apart, to watch the ones I love tear themselves apart. I swore I would tear the flesh, spill the blood & destroy those who swear allegiance to Nilis and I would torture her until she regrets for ever stepping foot on Eidolon soil. Then when all that's finished I'm going to kill Helia to destroy the corruption. Only then will my sister ever forgive me."

"You really have a sick sense of justice, the GSC is here for the same purpose yet you think your cause is greater than ours?"

"My cause is personal, my mission is to reclaim the silver throne and the one who sits upon it just happens to be my personal target"

As he was about to land the killing blow the golden knight blocked his attack with her left arm and punched him in the gut which caused him to recoil back.

Without hesitation she began to beat him senselessly but he eventually started fighting back however, she did not allow him any opportunity to grab any of his weapons.

It was a bare knuckle brawl between the two and neither one of them was going to give in.

"Hahaha, oh humans are so petty, fighting each other when you should be fighting us, it makes me laugh at how your race has survived this long" said a lascivious female voice.

The two had stopped fighting to see something they didn't expect until they got into the city, her clothing was of black holy cloth like a nun but her eyes were filled with an extreme lust, a desire for something unclear to anyone but herself. Her most noted feature however was her tail that was wrapped in black chains.

"A dark priest…."

"And she's one of Nilis's personal guards; the tattoo on her left hand says it all"

"Oh how wonderful! You already know who I am" she said with a heart-warming smile

"Oh and please let me guess, you're a knight of the GoldenSun Court and you must be from the SilverMoon Sovereignty but I can tell you're neither an officer nor a commander… your something new and I'm very intrigued"

She was right, the SMS intruder was a new breed of soldier known as an enforcer.

The boy from the village developed into a something that would inflict fear into the souls of his enemies, spending most of his life in the shadows changed him, there was no innocence left for he had undergone the training for commander. In the end the SMS decided that he wasn't ready for the title so instead they gave him a role that had not ever been used in the order before.

His role was to be an enforcer, to implement fear and discipline into those who would go against his order and his command. After that there was nothing left of the happy boy, only an unforgiving cold killer was left, even his face was masked in cold black metal.

"Hey knight I think it's best if we put our fight on hold for now" said the SMS enforcer

"Agreed"

"Oh goodie! I haven't had any action since we invaded this kingdom; I hope you're going to make this fun for me"

The enforcer pulled out his cross-pistol and started to fire a barrage of bolts but as soon as they got close to the priest the bolts just turned to dust.

"That's a lot of demonic energy she's giving off, looks like ranged attacks aren't going to do anything" said the knight

"Then let's take her on at the same time" said the enforcer

The enforcer was the first to attack, his speed was almost blinding but the priest was able to dodge his attacks. The knight then jumped in and started using her AOE attacks which had caught the priest off-guard and forced her back.

"Oh my! I didn't see that one coming" said the priest

When she recovered she had created a magic circle in the palm of her hand, a barrage of black tendrils where unleashed onto the knight, the enforcer was fast enough to avoid the attack.

He attempted to attack the priest but she had grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the ground.

"My, my you're quite powerful, so tell me what is it like? To not receive any aid from the god you worship yet you are still as strong without her."

"I won't let you get in my head"

"Well that is kinda true, that mask just simply won't do, looks like I'll have to get rid of it for me to see your face. So tell me, did they also destroy your looks? Or are you too ashamed to show who you really are? I honestly didn't take you as the cowardly type"

Enraged with anger the enforcer lashed out a flurry of attacks, the priest was able to dodge his attacks but his last attack grazed her cheek, causing a sleek stream of blood to run down he face.

"You made me bleed… How rude, I think death is far too kind for you"

In the blink of an eye the priest grabbed the enforcer by the mask and started to crush his mask, the mask started to crack but before she could break it the knight tackled the priest to the ground and started beating her with a rock.

It wasn't long before the priest grabbed her arm and threw her into a large rock; the amount of force the priest implemented was terrifying for the large rock was destroyed and the knight was left unconscious.

"Well I must say you guys aren't making this easy for me but I think it's about time I end this now, starting with him"

She walked over to the enforcer who was lying face down on the floor, he did not have the strength to fight let alone stand.

"Come now dearie it's time to welcome you into our ranks… What's that you're holding?"

In his hand he held onto the thing that he valued more than himself, it was a red velvet cloth he has kept with him since his sister left him.

She knelt over him and went to open his hand but with what little strength he had he kept his hand closed.

"Oh come now there's no need for this behaviour, I'm not going to hurt you anymore but you're going to feel a little different after this"

She turned him on his back and placed a hand on his head and the other on his chest, a purple and black light started to enter his body.

"In a few moments you'll be reborn but you're not going to end up like the others who turn into mindless killers….. You'll be obedient and loyal but you'll fight for us"

For a moment he was quiet but soon his entire body tensed up, as if he was having a fit, no matter how much he struggled and writhed he couldn't move from the spot.

"There we go; you should be ready soo- ouch!"

A rock had hit the priest and caused her to stop what she was doing.

"Oh, you're still alive? Well no matter, you will suffer a similar fate"

"Don't think that I would fall so easily, the sun god watches over me today and today I will exact his cleansing light on you and this land"

As the knight finished her sentence the engravings on her armour began to glow and her eyes began to burn gold for above her head a tall golden flame had been bestowed upon her.

"The tongue of sun fire, you truly have been blessed for it seems Quatezalle has taken a liking to you and has chosen you as his champion but… You are not the only one who has a gods favour, Helia granted me her power long before you were born"

A tall purple flame had appeared above the priests head and her eyes burned the same colour flame, an overwhelming presence of lust and depravity could be felt emanating from her.

"You see I am also a champion of a god, I am the embodiment of corruption and you will be my greatest mission for I shall turn you against everything you have sworn to protect and to corrupt the champion of Quatezalle will show my love and devotion to Helia, she will smile at my actions today and so will Nilis"

"You are a whore to your own power and religion, I will show you what devotion really is"

Like an unstoppable meteor the knight hurtled towards the priest and unleashed a devastating attack that sent the priest flying through the air, the priest however flew back like a boomerang and returned the favour by crushing the knight's head into the ground.

The knight however was not going to give up so easily, she grabbed the priests leg and pulled her to the ground and rolled away to get some distance between her and the priest.

The knight had managed to get up and retrieve her great sword but the priest had also regained her posture.

"I must say I'm having a delightful time, it's been so long since I've had this much fun" said the priest as if mocking the knight

The knight wasn't fazed by her comments but instead she felt as though she needed to make herself stronger, if she were to be defeated now the corruption would spread further to all of Eidolon, she needed to end this war once and for all.

She had begun to focus all her power into her weapon and it shone so strong that the night became day, a cool morning breeze swept through the battlefield erasing the smell of blood and death.

As the power in her weapon grew so did her own, her very breath purified the air.

There is a stage to which anyone may achieve in Eidolon that gives them an incredible sense of being, it is called divine aspect, it has taken many people their whole lives just to understand the power let alone use it, and this state is the closest anyone will ever get to receiving the power of a god.

"Today my light shall burn so bright that not even I will remain standing, those who cower in the darkness will burn away and those who embrace the light will be healed"

As she was about to strike her weapon into the ground she remembered the happy memories she had of her family and she remembered how her brother always made her smile…. Then suddenly.

A white hot blade impaled the knight from behind causing her to drop her weapon, as it fell on the ground the weather had changed dramatically into a chaotic storm.

Lighting both shimmered across the sky and scorched the land, the cool breeze turned into a harsh hurricane that swept away the GSC catapults and the wind howled in screams of terror.

The knight fell to her knees, she looked back to find the enforcer only he wasn't the same person he was before, he was corrupted.

"Oh how wonderful! He's been reborn"

"B-but why?" gasped the knight

"Because he's one of us now, he'll make a powerful addition to our army… And so will you"

The priest began to do the same thing she did to the enforcer onto the knight but the knight screamed in pain and agony before she fell to the ground completely lifeless.

"Welcome to our ranks… Sister"

After that the GSC retreated knowing that they may never be able to reclaim Corpus ever again and as for the knight and the enforcer, they had both fallen to the corruption like many others who came before them for they now both belong to the dark priest who turned them.


End file.
